Drunken Nights
by HanandtheBana
Summary: Drunk Sasuke seems to want way more than what sober Sasuke thinks.
1. Prologue

** It's Hana! I personally haven't posted a story in a long ass time, but I felt like I should try. I couldn't just allow TheBana to upload everything. Right now, we're focusing on SasuHina stories but I am also working on a ShikaInoTema story that's AU (sorry). I wrote that story after I wrote and published The Hidden Relations but it needs A LOT of editing. It made sense, but not enough as my main focus was SEX SEX SEX. Now I'm adding more a story- ANYWAY, That's coming soon hopefully but right now is this story by me and the stories my girl TheBana been posting. **

**I don't know how long this is going to be since honestly, I just wrote it one boring night and the next morning forgot about it, reread it, and died of laughter. I don't even know why I wrote it originally, but here you are a SASUHINA story. Now, unlike TheBana, I suck at writing long sh*t and uploading regularly. I'll try, but haha, I also tried finishing The Hidden Relations. There are three chapters I never uploaded simply because of the editing (I'm LAZYYY).**

 **It all depends if I keep interest in this specific story long enough, butttt if I don'tttt that's fine... Because I have five more SASUHINA unfinished stories waiting for an upload. HAHA!**

 **Now, I don't own any NARUTO and enjoy? Haha.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

"Naruto. I'm going to propose to Hinata…" He spoke confidently, looking deep into his best friends eyes as his noodles fell out his mouth in shock.

"What?" He mumbled, getting a curt nod from Sasuke. "Repeat that?" He asked, pushing his bowl of noodles away as Sasuke rolled his eyes and did as asked.

"I'm going to propose to Hinata." He said slower this time, glaring at Naruto once he burst out into laughter.

"That's- that's so funny! I swear! It sounded like you-you said— **LAUGHS** — it sounded like you said you were going to-"

"Because I did." He said over the blond idiots' laughter, causing him to immediately choke on his words. The former avenger watched for a minute as the blond choked on his lungs and finished his sake. "You're an idiot-"

"Are you talking about Hinata Hyuga?" Naruto asked, getting a small nod out of the last Uchiha. "Hinata Hyuga?" He asked again, getting another small nod which made him nearly laugh once more. "You two haven't even talked!" He countered, biting his lower lip once Sasuke sighed.

"That's not true, but it's not like I have to explain what happened to you." He said, causing the blond to frown as he continued. "In a week, I'll propose to Hinata Hyuga and three months from then, we'll get married and you'll be my best man-"

"Sasuke, I don't think Hinata even um… _likes_ you. Kiba and Shino, they're like her best friends and they kinda hate you. Neji, he's her cousin and-"

"All of them are irrelevant to me." He said simply, getting up from his chair as he saw an end to this conversation. "She will be my wife, and you will be my best man in four months-"

"Wait, what happened to three?-"

"None of your business." He breathed, jumping to the nearest rooftop before Naruto could even think about countering him. Drunk, he made his way towards the Hyuga compound. _'She will be my wife…'_ He thought, finding his way past the Hyuga guards and towards the eldest daughters window. He slid inside and sat on the bed, waiting for he honestly didn't know until-

"Ahh!" She screamed as soon as she walked into her bedroom and turned her lights on. "S-Sasuke!?-"

"Marry me." He slurred, standing up from the bed as she looked back and forth from the outside of her bedroom to the drunk avenger in front of her. "You're kind, right? Strong? Marry me." He repeated, holding himself up with the stand of her bed. "You'll be doing good to your comrades and **— HIC —** helping a fellow fallen clan." He explained, causing her to frown as she heard the guards coming.

"S-Sasuke, I-I think you've had a bit too much to drink-"

"Marry **—HIC—** me." He repeated, pulling his sword out once the guards arrived. "I'll **— HIC —** Don't make me-"

"Lady Hinata! Did you allow such a man into your bedroom?"

"Lady Hinata! Did he hurt you?!"

"Lady Hinata! I will take care of such a pest immediately!"

"N-No! It's… it's fine." She breathed, stepping between the Uchiha and Hyuga guards before any real damage can happen. "I believe he wants to speak with my father… please, he's drunk, don't judge his actions." She defended on his behalf, causing the guards to put their weapons (hands) away. She hesitantly walked towards Sasuke and smiled once he placed his sword away. "I'll take you to my father, as long as I-I can sober you up." She smiled, getting a small nod out of her wannabe husband as they made their way downstairs.

* * *

"You want to what?" The Hyuga Patriarch asked, wanting for the Uchiha Patriarch to repeat himself as Hinata held his tea for him. "Daughter, you can give that tea to one of the servants-"

"No, if you don't mind, I'd like for **—HIC—** her to stay and hold it." Sasuke requested, getting a strange look out of his future fiancées' father until he accepted his request. "I would like to court your eldest daughter." He requested again, causing the man to nearly laugh until Hinata looked at her father and frowned with a small blush tinted on her cheeks.

"Why would I accept such a proposal?" Hiashi Hyuga asked, crossing his arms as Sasuke reached for his tea, nearly knocking it out of Hinata's hand which caused the Patriarch of the Hyuga to sigh.

"Because **-HIC-** The Hyuga has a curse seal happening right? Two daughters but only one can be **-HIC-** heiress. If I were a father, I wouldn't want any of my children to be cursed with such a seal. If I were to marry Hinata Hyuga, she'd become the Matriarch of the **-HIC-** Uchiha and your youngest who's heiress already will **-HIC-** Become the Matriarch of the Hyuga when you decide to step down." He explained, hitting valid points even though drunk, Hiashi simply assumed the tea was sobering him up quicker than he and his daughter expected.

"As much as that makes sense, why would I trust my eldest daughter with a man who's as dangerous as you?" Hiashi asked, getting a small smile out of the Uchiha that caused his eyes to narrow. "I do not find the humor in this Uchiha." He mentioned, getting a curt nod from Sasuke as he began explaining.

"I'd never hurt my wife and future mother of my children, nor am I a **-HIC-** threat to the village. I've saved the village countless of times when Naruto was away, as I recall… I even saved your life once, the least you could do is help me save my clan." He said, tilting his head as he fought back sleep and the Patriarch sighed. "It's a good offer, but I won't beg." He breathed, causing Hinata to frown deeper as she knew that look on her father's face.

She didn't want to marry him, she didn't even want to help him but knew it was the right thing to do. He was simply drunk and was going to back out of this once he sobered up the next day, she just knew it. Her father's face said it all though, he saw a plus out of this himself and she didn't know what which scared her to her core.

"Very well then, I accept your request." Hiashi accepted, getting a small smile out of the Uchiha as the stood and looked at Hinata. "I expect you to treat her like your queen as I expect her to treat you as her king. She's my eldest daughter and has grown quite strong from her past. Do know she isn't afraid to lock your chakra points up, nor am I afraid to wipe the last surviving Uchiha from the face of the earth." Hiashi warned, getting a small nod out of the man who ignored everything before he bowed and made his way back upstairs to sleep in her bed.

The man looked at his daughter and sighed, waving for her to leave so he could think this through. Did he seriously just accept his daughter getting engaged to an Uchiha? A drunk Uchiha at that!? _'I need a drink…'_ He thought once he got up and began to search for any alcohol throughout the compound.


	2. Absolutely Ridiculous

**Surprisingly, I got amazing reviews from the prologue and it made me want to upload the first chapter (that was already written). Thank you for the amazing reviews and support, I truly wasn't expecting such amazing responses HAHA. TheBana and I obviously share this account and she sent me countless of screenshots of the reviews and followers we got in less than two hours!**

 **My two favorite reviews were by a user named "cool" who wrote: "This is so awesome and funny, I can't wait for the next chapter. Drunk Sasuke is a funny Sasuke xD loved how he just allowed himself to sleep on Hinata's bed as if he owns the place." and a user named "RandiS" who wrote: I hope you keep updating. I laughed my ass off. Can't wait for sober Sasuke."**

 **I still don't know if I'll continue writing like TheBana does, but again it all depends. Thank you all for the love and support and enjoy this next chapter.**

 **I also do not own any NARUTO and... Haha, don't plan on owning it anytime sooner.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One…_**

* * *

He placed an arm over his eyes as the sun poured into the room. He wasn't in the mood for sun, he wasn't in the mood for birds chirping, nor was he in the mood to be awake right now.

He didn't remember anything from yesterday other than training with Naruto and hitting up Ichiraku Ramen afterwards, and simply wanted to sleep the week away. _'Hangover… definitely a hangover.'_ He thought, cursing himself to hell from the pain of simply thinking that thought.

He turned towards the wall of his bed only to nearly fall out. _'What the?'_ He thought, gripping onto the sheet as he tried scooting back but nearly fell once more. Either he became a giant last night, or his bed became a prop for a twelve-year-olds bedroom.

He had one thing to do, only one thing to do and he dreaded it. He fluttered one eye open and groaned, forcing the other eye to shoot open and blinked. He furrowed his eyebrows as he allowed himself to blink a few more times to adjust his surroundings.

"What the?" He grumbled, feeling unfamiliar chakra signatures as he looked around for his sword until— "Who's there?" He asked, looking at the bedroom door as whoever it was hesitated to come in. "Come in." He ordered, frowning once his sword was all the way across the room. _'Where the hell am I?'_

The shy woman walked into the room with a plate of breakfast in one hand and juice in the other. He raised an eyebrow and tried getting out of bed until she quickly made her way towards his side.

"Please… don't get up." She said gently, gesturing for him to sit up in bed. "Here, e-eat this… you need it." She requested, holding her hands close once he took the plate of food and juice and gave a curt nod. He studied the food and looked up at her until she waved his hesitance away. "I-I made it myself and uh… I wouldn't poison you or… or anything." She mumbled the last part, fighting back a frown as he accepted her words as honest and began eating. "I-I hope you enjoy it, father also-"

"How did I end up here?" He asked once he swallowed and she tensed. "You're Hinata Hyuga, and I'm presuming that I'm in the Hyuga compound, but why?" He asked, taking another bite of food as she shifted in her stance and began explaining.

"Last night… you uh… had a proposition." She began explaining, never locking eyes with him as he nodded when he needed to and nearly choked when she finished. He didn't think he heard her right, and if he did… he wasn't the type to get _that_ drunk.

"That's absolutely ridiculous." He breathed, finishing his food as she blushed and looked away.

"My fa-father um… he would like to discuss last night with you." She said, taking a step back as he stood from the bed and towered over her. "I-I'll show you to his office." She bowed, biting her lip as she swiftly turned towards the door with him quickly behind her.

* * *

"That's absolutely ridiculous." He repeated himself, crossing his arms as the Hyuga Patriarch did the same. "Why would I request to court someone I barely even know?" He asked Hiashi, getting a small smile out of the man that nearly made him roll his eyes.

"My thoughts exactly last night, but you were hitting valid points as to why you'd like to court my eldest daughter. I simply wanted to… clarify our agreements." Hiashi said, noticing the change in the Uchiha once he said his final words. He's irritated the young man, but he didn't care. This was business and in a way prevention of clan wars.

"Clarify? Tsk, I can simply back out of this "agreement"." Sasuke breathed, causing the man in front of him to nod with a small smirk. He didn't find the humor in any of this but decided to allow the man some type of fun for himself as he held himself back from snapping.

"Yes, you can. But, why would you when it's a win-win situation?" Hiashi asked, uncrossing his arms once Hinata frowned and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Everyone knows of the Uchiha downfall just like everyone knows you're the last remaining Uchiha. Strong, intelligent, handsome, but… alone. You have enemies, but none idiotic enough to attack head-on, but will attack eventually. Right now, you're at the right age to start repopulating your clan and need another strong and intelligent person, a wife." He gestured towards Hinata, causing her to blush and look away as Sasuke stared her down.

"Two Kekkai Genkai's along with amazing intelligence and looks, the Uchiha clan will be born again with nothing but success stories," Hiashi said, getting a nod out of the last remaining Uchiha who actually contemplated the odds. "Byakugan and Sharingan mixed, what would they make? I know you're curious just like me, not to mention again my daughter. Her mothers' calm looks, calm personality, and calm voice. She's indeed a kunoichi, but not one to test. Strong, loyal, beautiful." He finished, intertwining his fingers once Hinata forcefully bowed and Sasuke sighed.

"So you're offering me your eldest daughters hand in marriage for the simple purpose of curiosity with the mixture of our bloodlines?" He asked, looking the man deep in the soul as he shook his head to that. "So what is your main gain here, Hyuga?" He asked, uncrossing his arms once the mans' smirk faded and he recalled last night.

"Well, you're the one that brought it to my attention last night. My youngest, Hanabi, she's the heiress of the Hyuga leaving Hinata to nothing but the lows of the side branch." He sighed at that, not meaning any harm towards his younger brother and nephew, but would rather death than to place a curse mark on his eldest. "If Hinata were to marry you she'd become the Matriarch of the Uchiha and Hanabi would become the Matriarch of the Hyuga, keeping both my girls free from the curse mark." He explained, causing Sasuke to nearly frown but he held it back. "I accepted your request on courting Hinata, but I only asked for you to treat her like a queen as she would treat you like her king." He said, this time causing the young Patriarch to frown then sigh.

"I guess it's settled then." Sasuke agreed, causing Hinata's heart to stop and her father to smile. "I request one more thing though…" He said suddenly, looking towards his future wife as she and her father awaited his request.

* * *

"Are you out of your mind?!" Naruto exclaimed, getting a small smirk out of his best friend as he dodged a kick to his side. "You really asked her to move in with you!? Do you not know how to court someone? Because that's moving too fast!" He lectured, blocking Sasuke's punch with his arm as Sasuke did the same.

"I wasn't even planning on courting her in the first place, but…" He trailed off, remembering the valid reasons to why the Hyuga Patriarch wanted him to marry his daughter. He was cold, but not that cold… anymore, at least.

"Do you even find Hinata attractive? Like… husband and wifey like?" Naruto asked, ducking once Sasuke sent punches towards his face.

They usually trained together to get rid of stress or to simply hang out, it never really matters to them when, but at least it was tiring and relaxing. Neither of them knew when the village was going to get attacked again, and even though right now they were entering some kind of peace zone, they still needed to be in shape and on guard.

"I don't know, do you?" He asked, kicking Naruto's side as Naruto groaned and shook the pain off. "You know her, not me. All I remember about the Hyuga girl is that she stalked you and had some weird obsession with you. It was annoying how she never went up to you-"

"I'll have you know Hinata _has_ gone up to me a few times!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping back once Sasuke did the same. "Hinata usually wore this large jacket when we were teenagers, but damn… have you seen her in her kunoichi attire? Choji jokes about how she only wore the jacket to keep us focused instead of distracted by her huge-"

"Naruto, do keep in mind she will be my wife-"

"All I'm saying is for you to go on a mission with her." He joked, getting in stance as Sasuke rolled his eyes and did the same. "Not to mention her strength, did I tell you how she went up against Pain single-handedly?" He asked, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen once they charged at each other and he continued explaining about the future Matriarch of the Uchiha clan.

* * *

She sat inside the dog clinic's waiting room as she waited for Kiba to finish up his meeting with his older sister, Hana. After the war he settled into their family business, wishing to take over it with his girlfriend Tamaki.

Hinata loved their relationship and found it quite mature of Kiba to be taking over the business and to even be moving in with his girlfriend, but she wasn't here for that… She was here to… Rant? Cry? Both? She didn't know yet.

When Sasuke nearly refused to court her, she was over the moon… until her father convinced him otherwise. She appreciated her father's worries, but she didn't find being marked by the curse mark as a bad thing. Even now, she'd give up her life to protect those in the main branch.

She'd honestly choose to get marked right now than to become the wife of Sasuke Uchiha, but not because she hated him… just because she didn't know him and kinda didn't want to get to know him.

They never talked, they never even batted an eye towards one another willingly. When they were younger, she said what? One word to him and then ran off? _'Yeah… after that horrible night..'_ She thought, looking at her intertwined fingers as a frown took over her lips.

Maybe she'd give him a chance, but she'd need time that he obviously didn't think exist. He excepted her father's offer that originally was his offer to court her under the circumstances that she lived with him like _that_ was a smart choice.

He lived in a one bedroom, they were practically strangers, and every time they looked at each other her old habits became known. _'He makes me nervous… and not in a good way.'_ She thought, closing her eyes as she thought of a way out of this until Kiba's footsteps were heard.

"I knew I smelled your scent, hey." Kiba greeted, causing her to look up from her hands and smile. "Did I take too long?" He asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets as she got up and shook her head.

"Not at all, is everything going as planned with your position?" She asked him, frowning once he shrugged his shoulders. "I take it Hana doesn't think it's a smart idea to bring Tamaki into the family business?" She asked, causing him to sheepishly scratch his cheek as they made their way out the clinic.

"Damn Hinata, it's like you can see inside people's souls sometimes." He teased, causing her to blush as they walked down the streets of the hidden leaf. "Hana thinks since Tamaki is more a cat lady she shouldn't be allowed into our dog clinic, but Tamaki and I already talked about that. We were going to renovate the clinic and take care of both cats and dogs." He explained, getting a nod from Hinata as she took in his words.

"Do the other dogs get along with her like Akamaru does?" She asked, smiling to herself once Kiba shrugged once more. She knew that shrug though, he didn't want to admit to her nor himself that the dogs indeed disliked his girlfriend. "Things will fall into place, Kiba. I'm sure if Tamaki spoke with Hana herself they could learn to compromise." She reassured one of her best friends, causing him to smirk and pull her into his sidearm.

"Ah, Hinata. What would I do without you?" He asked, nuzzling his head against her own as she giggled and blushed out of embarrassment.

"K-Kiba, you're embarrassing me." She whispered, placing a hand on his arm but he continued his actions. "People are starting to-to stare." She squeaked, throwing her hands over her face as he finally released her and laughed.

"Ah, still the flustered Hinata I grew up with." He breathed, stuffing his hands back into his pockets as she peeked through her fingers and dropped them once his focus was in front of them again. "So, what's on your mind?" He suddenly asked, making her lavender orbs wide just a bit to make him smirk. "I felt a spike in your chakra earlier, why? Is your father pressuring you again?" He asked, frowning once she too frowned and hesitantly shook her head.

He wasn't pressuring her to do anything, all he was doing was forcing her to marry an Uchiha she knew her best friend disliked. She took in a deep breath and sighed, giving him a look he knew too well.

She wanted to discuss whatever it was with him once they reached their destination. They'd never discuss serious situations in earshot of others, it just wasn't ninjalike. She just hoped he'd understand…

* * *

"You're bullshitting me, right?" Kiba asked, gripping his sides as he rolled in the grass with his laughter causing Hinata to frown and shake her head. "You got to be bullshitting me though, because **— CRY LAUGHS —** because the bastards never talked to you." He laughed, wiping a tear away as Hinata nodded at that but kept her frown intact which made him pause in his actions. "Hinata, the bastard seriously broke into your home to propose?" He asked, going pale once she slowly nodded.

"H-He was intoxicated though, so I-I tried sobering him up…-"

"You should've sent his ass home too, you said he slept in your bed?" He asked her, lifting himself up as she nodded once more. "Where the hell did you sleep then?" He asked, causing her to jump once he slammed his fist into his palm before she could answer. "I swear, if that bastard even tried touching you he'll have to deal with the Inuzuka-"

"K-Kiba, K-Kiba… don't worry." She reassured him, placing a hand on his wrist as he looked at her and frowned. "My father's only agreed to this for my future to be secure and safe from the curse mark… I-I just wanted to… to tell someone because… because well, I'm worried..." She admitted, squeezing his wrist as he dropped his hands and swiftly took hers in his.

"What's there to be worried about other than he's a murderer and psychopath?" He asked, genuinely not trying to make the situation worse, but it was true. All ninja were murderers, but his case was different… in Kiba's book at least.

"Well, I-I don't know him… and-and I-I don't particularly like him, and what if I never do? What if… what if th-there's nothing there and I-I'm trapped in a loveless marriage?-"

"Hinata, calm down before you faint." He warned her, placing a hand on her forehead as she took in a deep breath and nodded. "Well, I hate him and so does Shino, Tenten, Neji, Hanabi— the list goes on, but we'll support _you_." He said, emphasizing on the "you" part as he could care less about what happened to the last surviving Uchiha.

"W-Will _he_ support me?" She asked him, frowning once he too frowned and sighed.

"You two are courting each other first, right?" He asked, getting a small nod in response so continued. "Lay down some ground rules, like no breaking into your things and stuff. Also, learn common grounds. He's not even around here but just his name and the thought of him are making you stutter like back in the day whenever Naruto would come around." He slightly teased, causing her frown to deepen as he chuckled.

"H-He—" She stopped herself, puffing her cheeks as Kiba's laughter intensified. "Kiba…" She whined, causing him to wave his apologizes towards her.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just… I haven't heard you stutter this bad in so long!" He laughed, not even noticing how she laid back on the grass and breathed.

"He makes me nervous." She admitted, but not all of it. He had a deeper gain than this, but she didn't know what. Last night, he said she was gentle and she was strong, but there's so many other kunoichi's that's stronger than her and can still be gentle like her… so why pick her? _'Why pick me?...'_

* * *

"Wanna head over to Ichiraku? Today they're cheaper than usual and I'm starving." Naruto said, patting his stomach as Sasuke ignored his own grumble.

"No, they're the reason why I'm in this mess right now." He said, trying his best to ignore the smell of ramen as they got closer to the shop.

"Oh cmon, you bastard. The old man didn't make you drink the sake, you ordered it yourself and you know just like me how you're hungry." Naruto said, nudging Sasuke's shoulder as he closed his eyes and allowed a sigh to escape his lips.

"One bowl, that's it." He agreed, causing the blonde to give him a mischievous grin as he nodded and they walked into the shop…

* * *

 ** _Four bowls and three drinks later…_**

* * *

" **-HIC-** I'm marrying her in a month so you should find yourself a date." Sasuke brought up, downing his sake as Naruto rolled his eyes and did the same.

"What happened to _"I'm GoNnA MaRrY hEr iN fOuR mOnThs"_?" Naruto asked, getting a glare out of the Uchiha as a small laugh erupted within him. "And you just said you two haven't **-HIC-** talked ever since this morning, ya know? How can Hinata marry you when she doesn't know you?" He asked, fighting back his laughter as Sasuke's glare became deadlier.

"What's there to **-HIC-** know about me?" He asked himself, swirling his glass around as he contemplated that. It wasn't long until Naruto began naming facts about him.

"You're eternally broody, **-HIC-** you're also stubborn and **-HIC-** have a horrible sense of humor, you're **-HIC-** way too confident sometimes and you also-"

"I get it, loser," Sasuke spoke over him, practically dropping his glass on their table as Naruto chuckled then hiccuped. "I'll marry her in two months…" He announced, causing Naruto's laughter to return.

"You don't know her just like she doesn't know you-"

"That doesn't **-HIC-** matter." He breathed, standing from his seat to take his leave as Naruto looked up at him and frowned.

"Sasuke, she's very sensitive, ya know? I'm **-HIC-** used to your attitude and everything, but **-HIC-** she isn't and I don't think she will-"

"You marry her then." Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes once Naruto's blue orbs widened. "Whatever happens doesn't **-HIC-** involve you, just find yourself a date." He told his best friend as he took his leave out the Ichiraku shop and immediately ran into the woman of the hour.

"Oh!" The woman bowed, "I'm sorry, please-" She froze once the chakra that usually knocked the wind out of her engulfed her whole. "S-Sasuke." She whispered, slowly lifting herself as he half-lidded watched. "Y-You're… you're drunk again." She said to herself, frowning once he shook his head.

"Tipsy." He corrected her, forcing his eyes open as he noticed her mission attire and she noticed he was indeed drunk by his stance. "Do you **-HIC-** have a mission?" He asked, scanning her body up and down as though to remember her which made her shift in her stance.

"Um… no, I-I was just training with Kiba." She told him, holding her hands close to her as she tried her best to look at him. "Um… why are you out so late?" She asked, frowning once he shrugged and began walking home with her hesitantly behind him.

"Hn, I could ask you the **-HIC-** same thing." He replied, noting how her mission attire was indeed something to look at but didn't know if that was good or bad. "I think **-HIC-** we should get married in a month, what do you think?" He asked, slowing his pace down as he sensed a spike in her chakra.

"I-I thought we were um.. D-Don't you think a month is to-to soon?" She asked him, frowning deeply once he didn't reply. "I-I… I think we should wait." She told him, forcing back a smile as he gave a curt nod in response.

"When do you want to start **-HIC-** repopulating the Uchiha clan?" He asked, causing her to pale as they continued their walk home.

"…" She couldn't even respond to that, especially since she hasn't thought about the… consummation of their relationship once they were to get married. _'Th-This is very bad…'_ She thought, walking stiffly next to him as they continued their walk home silently. All she could do was hope he'd forget about this entire conversation in the morning like before, but then again... he was supposedly "tipsy" as she was extremely nervous.

* * *

 **Chapter end, I like it. HAHA. Sasuke isn't an alcoholic, he's just 20-21 (The legal age to drink in Japan is 20) and that should explain it all. It's a peace zone happening and he hasn't had as many serious/suicidal missions lately, he's simply relaxing with Naruto haha.**

 **Hinata doesn't seem excited, but just like one of my reviews by Bexbluedragon76, I am looking forward to them getting to know each other better too. The next few chapters might be an awkward funny though, I'll work on it. As I take a lifetime for the next chapter and might probably upload another story (it's easy to write, hard to finish) please enjoy the other stories we have, and haha if you want, please leave recommendations of other NARUTO BASED stories you'd like to read from us.**

 **I love NejiTen, SasuSaku, SasuHina, NaruSaku, NaruHina, ItaIzu, KakaRin, and so many more ships as TheBana loves the same and a few more, so it's a high chance that we would do whatever is suggested (If it's really good) Haha. Thanks again for reading and leaving amazing reviews and hopefully I'll get chapter two up soon!**

 **OH! Andddd, When Hinata was waiting for Kiba she was referring to a few weeks after Sasuke's family got massacred. She silently gave him her lunch when she noticed he didn't have one, but I changed it slightly by making her simply say "Here" and thenn she ran off before he could refuse. HAHA, it's a true fact, look it up.**


	3. Progress

**Another chapter! I did a two-week jump and things still aren't looking up for them, it's awkward, I LOVE IT! Haha. My three favorite reviews from chapter one was another one by a user named "cool" who said: "Oh Sasuke, just stay drunk...you are more lovable like that :p I hope he does some embarrassing things while drunk :D". Which made me happy as I agree, haha. And two guest with one saying, "Absolutely loved this chapter. Drunken Sasuke or sober Sasuke they always like to speed up the proposition :b". And the other guest saying, "Hinata needs to record him in drunken state and show it to sober Sasuke and see his reaction lols...anticipating chapter3. Thank you!".**

 **If anything, thank YOU, all of you for the amazing reviews and favorites! I truly wasn't expecting such amazing feedback, it makes me happy and inspired to create more chapters! My problem is how I have amazing plans for this story, but my anxiousness and doubt cause me to procrastinate or jump from story to story (hence why I have over 5 stories that I'm writing) and I either never finish or simply forget about it.**

 **It irritates TheBana's soul, which I actually find quite funny (am I a horrible person?). Chapter three I'll be working on as soon as I publish and will hopefully get it up today or tomorrow, simply because I feel as though you deserve it! :) Please enjoy this chapter! I plan on adding the rest of the gang soon, but as for now, we can stick with Naruto, Shino, and Kiba.**

 **I'm on this roller coaster with you all and haven't figured out which jerk we're going to take next, but stick with me because I see bumps ahead! HAHA.**

 **I do not own any Naruto and hope you all enjoy this next chapter! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter two…**_

* * *

He indeed forgot as she indeed had a panic attack that night when he got into bed with her. They didn't touch, if anything they touched the same pillow she immediately placed between them but it was still anxiety worthy.

She was the first to wake and prepared his tea and breakfast like before, hoping to the heavens above that this wasn't going to be her life now, but it sadly was.

Nearly two weeks went by with the same routine. They'd wake up, have an awkward breakfast with little to no words, he'd leave with Naruto, she'd leave with Kiba or Shino, they'd rant/declare, he'd get drunk and she'd carry him home, repeat with her randomly waking up in the middle of the night to a completely out of it Uchiha— She hated it!

And so did he. How was he going to marry her when they never talked? She cooked, cleaned, left, came back and repeat. Could she talk about something? Laugh? Joke? During the past two weeks of living with her, she hasn't cracked a genuine smile once.

He didn't really care, but every time he'd tell himself it didn't matter, he'd picture his mother. His father wasn't an easy man to love, but he knew his mother loved him and was always smiling. _'I'd want our children to remember the same…'_ He thought, frowning once she quietly drunk her juice and made the first move in again TWO WEEKS.

"Do you even want children?" He asked, fighting back the urge to furrow his eyebrows as he eternally cringed. That wasn't the way to start a conversation with a complete stranger, but they were together for only one reason and that was to repopulate his clan.

She looked up from her plate and stared deep into his obsidian-like eyes, blushing once she noticed just how light his dark eyes were. She bet when they were teenagers it was nothing but darkness that swarmed around in those dark orbs. _'Naruto… he always finds a way to save those in the darkness.'_ She thought, fighting back a smile as she finally acknowledged his question, most likely causing him to think of her as slow.

"I do." She answered shortly, lifting her glass once more as he gave her a curt nod. "Do you?" She asked, nearly frowning once he took in a deep breath through his nose and nodded. _'Of_ course _he does, Hinata, why else would he want to repopulate his clan if he didn't want children?'_ She thought, giving him an awkward smile as he fought back the urge to roll his eyes.

He hated small talk, but it was something he had to deal with right now. "How many children do you want?" He asked, cutting his toast and egg as she looked back down at her plate.

"W-Well, originally two, but if we're repopulating…" She trailed off, trying her best not to think about the creation of her— _their_ future children.

"How old are you?" He asked, realizing he didn't even know her age let alone her birthday.

"N-Nineteen." She told him, shyly looking up at him as he paused in his chews briefly then continued. "I-I'm the youngest of our comrades." She mentioned, blushing out of embarrassment as she couldn't hush her mouth. "Th-That's why I don't um… drink." She admitted, nervously playing with her fingers under the table as he nodded once more.

"And your birthday is?" He asked, cutting another piece of toast as she struggled with her anxiousness. He's gotten quite used to her chakra signature and was sure it was vise versa, but he still couldn't tell the difference between nervous spikes or saddened spikes in her chakra. She was confusing…

"D-December twenty-seventh…" She answered shyly, poking at her half-eaten toast with her fork as she gathered the confidence to ask him the same questions. "H-How old are you?" She asked, frowning as he sarcastically answered.

"Old enough to drink." He studied the frowns and suddenly heard Naruto's voice in his head. These past few weeks, drunk or sober, Naruto's been telling Sasuke over and over how Hinata's more sensitive than most. He sighed, rephrasing his answer as she dropped her head and went back to eating. "I'm twenty, my birthdays just passed a few weeks ago." He told her, getting a small nod. "It's July twenty-third, my birthday that is…" He clarified, surprisingly getting a small smile in response.

"Happy birthday." She said sweetly, causing his eyes to widen briefly before he hid his smirk with his juice.

"Hn." He replied, gathering his dishes as he felt satisfied with their progress. It was awkward, it was somewhat cringey, but they were fine. He hasn't even proposed officially yet, nor has anyone except for Naruto, Kiba, and Shino knew about them courting each other.

In his eyes, it was no one's business, and thankfully Hinata thought the same thing. He wasn't looking forward to their relationship, if he could even call this a relationship, going public. It just seemed weird and…cringier? _'Tsk, like that's even a thing.'_ He thought, taking his leave out the dining room as she silently finished her own food.

* * *

She was eating lunch with Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru when she suddenly remembered her morning with Sasuke. She didn't think much of their conversation as it was very brief, but at least they made some progress.

Now she knew his birthday and age… that's something, _'I guess..'_ She thought, taking a bite of her cinnamon bun as Kiba and Shino conversated. Shino was studying to become a teacher at the academy as again Kiba was trying to run the family business with Tamaki.

She sorta felt left out, having nothing big to do other than marrying Sasuke. She wanted to join Shino as she loved children, but becoming the matriarch of the Uchiha clan would most likely take up a lot of her time as she recalled it did for her own mother.

Meetings with other clans in different nations would be in order, Sasuke would need support, not to mention they'd need to repopulate… _'This is all so much…'_ She thought as a frown took over her lips.

"Hey, Hinata, what's wrong?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow as Shino turned his attention towards his female teammate. He was rather upset when she told him about her being courted by Sasuke, but he was more upset when he found out she told Kiba before him.

Yeah, he was away on a mission, but she could've sent a messenger bird or could've simply waited until he got back to the village. He fought back a frown of his own and answered for her. "She's stressed." He said, getting a look out of Kiba as she placed her cinnamon bun down. "Am I correct with my assumptions?" He asked, getting a small nod in response.

"It's just…" She breathed, shaking her head as though to clear her thoughts. "Kiba, you're trying to own your family clinic with Tamaki and I couldn't be happier as you Shino, you're trying to become a teacher at the academy which makes me very proud, while I… I'm stuck in a rut." She admitted, frowning as the two men in front of her frowned. "S-Sasuke and I barely had o-our first conversation this morning and we've been living together for two weeks now…" She told them, studying her cinnamon bun as they took in her words.

"Who initiated the conversation?" Shino asked, looking at her cinnamon bun as though it answered all her answers which he knew truly didn't.

"He did…" She answered simply, looking up from her plate. "It was very brief and other than-"

"Connect with him, Hinata," Kiba said, causing her to raise an eyebrow which made him chuckle. "Hang out with him." He rephrased, getting a curt nod from Shino as he added his two cents.

"Offer to train with him, request a mission with him." Shino named, causing Hinata to blush. "What are some of his hobbies that you noticed over the past few weeks?" He asked, causing her blush to deepen as she thought, _'drinking, drinking, and more drinking.'_

"H-He usually hangs out with Naruto after they train and they have f-few drinks, but… I-I'm underage-"

Kiba laughed, throwing his head back and his arms around his stomach as Hinata's eyes widened then quickly narrowed as Shino tried his best to ignore their loud-mouthed teammate.

"Hinata, **-laughs-** Naruto is underage, but he does it pretty much every day!" He laughed, causing her to frown as she slowly nodded at that. "Shikamaru too, he not only drinks but I've seen him smoking from now and then." He ratted out, causing her to gasp as he nodded. "He probably thinks it's cool since he's dating an older chick, which by the way, Temari's supposedly moving out here." He announced, causing Shino to nod and Hinata to light up.

"Th-That's amazing news!" She chimed, getting nods out of both teammates and a bark from Akamaru. She and Shikamaru haven't talked that much, but they were comrades no matter what and she knew how much he and Temari's relationship progressed over the years. "When is she supposed to be out her officially?" She asked, getting a shrug in response.

"Ion know, but I know he drinks while underage, so you could do the same." Kiba brought back up, immediately causing her smile to fade. "How about this weekend? I got a mission tomorrow, but I'm coming back on Saturday. You, me, Tamaki, asshole, we can all go out to drink?" He offered, causing her to blush as Shino looked back and forth at them then at his drink.

"Shino-"

"No, it's fine. I have to catch up with paperwork anyway." He breathed, waving Hinata's worries away as Kiba roughly patted his back and chuckled.

"Cmon buddy, you can join us too! It'll be like old times just the exact opposite." He laughed, causing Hinata to shake her head as she fought back a laugh and Shino smiled. "What do you say Hinata? Do you want to go drinking with your old teammates?" He asked, winking at her as she straightened her back and shyly nodded.

"Alright!" He cheered, lifting his glass as he swung an arm around Shino and the silent guy lifted his own glass. "Cheers to…" He thought, laughing once Akamaru barked. "Alright boy." He said, lifting his drink higher as Hinata and Shino copied. "Cheers to Team Eight!" He cheered, clinking glasses with Hinata and Shino as they cheered in unison,

"Cheers to Team Eight!"

* * *

"Got any fives?" Naruto asked, looking at his cards as Sasuke did the same and smirked, causing the blond to frown as he began reaching for the deck.

"Go fish." The raven-haired ninja replied as he watched his friend pout, confused to why he was even getting upset over such a basic card game. "Any threes?" He asked, fighting back a roll to his eyes as Naruto shook his head.

"Go fish." He replied, studying Sasuke's emotionless face as he took two cards from the deck. "Do you want to talk now?" He asked suddenly, frowning as Sasuke briefly froze then went back to looking at his cards. "It's about Hina-?"

"Have you found a date yet?" Sasuke interrupted, watching as Naruto's frown deepened and decided to take a few more cards. "Any sevens?" He asked, smirking as Naruto lifelessly handed two sevens forward.

"It's hard, ya know? Especially when there's not a wedding date set-"

"I'm working on it-"

"Ya right, you bastard." Naruto scoffed, taking a few cards from the deck as Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "It's been two weeks and you still haven't progressed with her, ya know? I'm starting to worry-"

"Why does it have anything to do with you if we progress or not?" Sasuke spat out, not trying to sound irritated but it kinda just happened. He was starting to get irritated, but not with Naruto and definitely not with Hinata, but himself…

He didn't know what to talk about with her or how to act around her, making every evening with her awkward and probably even made their nonexistent friendship lack desire of interest. All he seemed to do was drink and all she seemed to do was take care of him. It wasn't supposed to be like this, right?

"Sasuke, you're my best friend— you're like a brother to me! I want you happy, not stuck-"

"Tsk, like I'd get stuck-"

"I don't want Hinata stuck either!" Naruto hissed, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen as he sighed. "You wanna know what grandma Tsunade told me a couple months back?" He asked, not even waiting for Sasuke to reply as he continued. "She said how there isn't a home without family and there isn't a family without love! I know more than anyone how you want a home, but how will you get it when you aren't trying!?" Naruto angrily asked, causing the last surviving Uchiha to straighten his back.

"I didn't come over here for a lecture, loser-"

"I'm not lectur-"

"And I _am_ trying to get to know her for our future, but it's difficult when all she does is stutter and run away!" He irritatedly hissed, slamming his deck of cards face down as Naruto's anger was replaced with sadness.

"Maybe you should spend more time with her then?" Naruto suggested, watching as the Uchiha raised an eyebrow in confusion as he slowly came down from his outburst. "We usually hang out and train together, but maybe you should try it out with Hinata? I don't know, she's pretty strong and all as I told you before… hell, maybe even go on a mission with her?" Naruto suggested, shrugging his shoulders as Sasuke parted his lips but nothing came out. "Kakashi Sensei wants me to start officially training under him to become the next Hokage, so you'll be free and less intoxicated, ya know? It'll actually give you two the advantage to build the new foundation of the Uchiha Clan."

Sasuke sat there in silence as he took in Naruto's words. He was right, he needed to at least try to spend time with her. He needed to at least try to remain sober during one of their conversations about this unplanned yet planned wedding, and he needed to at least try… harder at least. Ah, which reminds him…

"I know her birthday now…" He thought he'd mention. For what reason? He didn't know, but he did. "That's progress." He mumbled, causing Naruto to snort and him to shoot him a glare.

"Everyone knows Hinata's birthday, she's the only one of our age group that was born in December. You know, despite Konohamaru." He smugly mentioned, causing the Uchiha to harden his glare. Well shit, of course, it wasn't progress to Naruto, but it was to him.

He was to be wed with a Hyuga, a Hyuga of all people. _'Why her?...'_ He thought, taking in a deep breath as he picked his deck of cards back up and returned to the game in front of him and his best friend. "Got any aces?" He asked, smirking once Naruto groaned and gave him the aces he needed for a match.

Even though they continued on with their game… He still couldn't get the Hyuga out of his damn head. How did he, Sasuke Uchiha, willingly get close to someone he's hardly spoken to?

* * *

She took the long way home that usually made her pass by Ichiraku every night, usually where her future husband spent his nights at with her ex-crush but surprisingly didn't bump into him, or them. _'Strange?'_ She thought to herself, frowning as sobriety seemed strange to her.

She activated her bloodline trait to see if she could find Sasuke's chakra signature or a trace of it and frowned, deactivating it once she realized they haven't arrived yet period. She contemplated on waiting inside for them or simply going home, choosing home at the end of the day.

She wasn't hungry and she didn't drink, she wasn't old enough to. When she agreed to drink with Shino, Kiba, and Tamaki, it was because she trusted them and knew it would stay in their little group with the addition of Sasuke. Plus, she knew how much Kiba despised her future husband, so couldn't just turn down a bonding activity for those close to her and those whom she wanted to be close to her… Also known as, Sasuke Uchiha.

It could either go extremely well or extremely horrible, something she truly didn't want to happen. She knew Shino and Kiba could handle themselves, but also knew the villagers and some actual Shinobi/Kunoichi didn't call Sasuke the "Murderous Uchiha" for nothing.

 _'Don't overthink, just get home.'_ She told herself, taking in a deep breath as she mentally prepared for when she was to arrive home. _'Prepare tea and aspirin, prepare a light snack, prepare a bath, sleep and in the morning approach Sasuke with our plans for the weekend… **hopefully** our plans for the weekend…'_ She thought, closing her eyes as she made her way towards her and Sasuke's place…

She unlocked the front door and yawned, removing her sandals and neatly placing them next to the house shoes she swiftly slipped on. Shaking her sleepiness away, she could've sworn she seen a set of red and light purple eyes staring at her before she fully walked down the ha— Wait…

She took another glance and would've screamed if Sasuke didn't emerge from the extremely dark living room. Instead, she just did the annoying thing he noticed she only did towards him, and that's stutter out a response.

"K-Kami, you nearly s-scared me half to-to death." She breathed, placing a hand on her exhilarated heart. She thought he was an intruder, or kami, anything and anyone but himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be one of the strongest kunoichi's in the village?" He asked, somewhat teasing her which made her frown. _'So sensitive.'_ He observed for himself as she spoke.

"I-I'm not _that_ s-strong, and-and I-I was caught off guard-"

"A ninjas never caught off guard." He teased, flicking the light switch behind her on to witness the blush on her cheeks. _'She blushes a lot when offended… or is this out of embarrassment?'_ He questioned himself within, studying her face as she made sure to not lock eyes with him.

 _'H-He reminds me of father…'_ She thought, frowning once she remembered how she was raised with her fathers' sternness and somewhat cold-heartedness towards her and others. Now was different, extremely different, but she'd still remember the day she was put onto Kurenai Sensei's team now and then.

"Y-You're right… I-I'm sorry." She apologized, gently bowing as he watched with nothing but curiosity... and maybe a hint of amusment. _'She's polite… if anything, I should be apologizing for scaring her on purpose.'_ He thought, giving her a "Hn" in response as he noticed how she didn't lift her head until she shifted away from him and continued down the hall. "Um… y-you weren't at th-the Ichiraku shop tonight..." She brought up as he followed her towards the kitchen.

He didn't know how to answer that, so decided not to acknowledge it all together. Confused if it was a question or statement, so decided to make his own statement. "Everyone knows your birthday." He brought up, causing her to tilt her head in confusion as she turned towards him. "We should work on getting to know each other better. I want to know you like the others, but better." He stated, getting a shy nod out of her as he took his leave towards the living room. _'Progress.'_ He thought… he hoped.

* * *

 **Chapter end and I love it! At first, I was extremely iffy about Naruto "lecturing" Sasuke, but then I remembered how he does it a lot to a lot of people INCLUDING Sasuke, so kept it. HAHA. In TheBana's opinion, it was a lecture while to me, it was more of an eye-opener. I don't know, are they the same thing? What do you guys think?**

 **I kinda find it funny how this is also the SECOND time Sasuke's scared Hinata in the dark, the first time being when he broke into her bedroom (Ah, the memories). I honestly think there will be more scares in her future too, haha.**

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! It makes me happy and want to create more for you! I'll be hopefully posting chapter three later on today or tomorrow but if I don't, don't worrryyy. It'll be up the next-next day, HOPEFULLY! I'm still working on my ShikaInoTema story, not knowing how to go about a few things like this: SasuIno? or InoKiba? Or Ino and some random person from the Akatsuki like... Deidara or something, haha!**

 **She needs an ex! but I don't know who! The original** **ex-was** **Sasuke, but- Urgh! haha, what are your** **guy's** **opinions on that? Ino x ?, you decide.**


	4. Attraction

**Another chapter! I felt somewhat rushed since I declared to upload chapter three ASAP, but I feel like it came out decent. Confidence, that's the key to a successful chapter and I feel as though I have it for this, haha.** **TheBana and I were receiving emails of the follows and reviews, but when we'd try to see them on the app or on the website, it didn't show anything, so since I can't paste the nice and funny reviews, do know I read it and appreciate the feedback from you all.**

 **Now, in some SasuHina stories I've read with TheBana, they'd always fall for each other quickly and would always trust one another immediately and it would _always_ tick me off, haha. I'd want the chase, the hardcore romance, *cough* the hardcore sex! *cough*, the breaks ups and makeups- Just, realistic sh*t, haha. In this chapter, Sasuke's discovering the true meaning of attraction while Hinata's struggling with finding him attractive within. **

**There's no trust without friendship and they're not even _close_ to becoming friends, so let's just let that sink in. I do not own any Naruto and I hope you enjoy this late yet early chapter :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter three…**_

* * *

She washed their dishes from breakfast as he sat at the table in thought. She was surprised by a few things last night, a happy surprise. He wasn't drunk and even though random, he requested that they got to know each other better, which is all she wanted… but how?

She agreed with him, they did need to know each other a bit better than their friends, but again, how? Whenever they talked her old habits came out and he was either silent, too blunt, or would simply leave. She wasn't boring… or at least _that_ boring.

Yeah, she couldn't and wouldn't go out to get drunk with him. And yeah, she didn't want to train with him until they were comfortable with one another, but there were still fun things that she would've loved doing! Like… pressing flowers was one of her favorite hobbies? Or… knitting! She was positive some of his clothes needed a good sewing. _'He'd most likely refuse all of that though.'_ She thought, wiping the counters down as a small sigh escaped her lips.

"You're anxious." He suddenly accused, causing her to squeak and halt all movements as he studied her posture and smirked. "I intimidate you-"

"N-N-No! You d-don't!" She gasped, turning around to immediately bow in apologies. "I-I just-"

"You always stutter around me but not around those friends of yours and you always try to avoid eye contact with me." He called out, crossing his arms as she gripped her apron and never seized her bow. "How is the Matriarch of the Uchiha clan supposed to back me up if she can't even look at me, let alone talk properly?" He asked, sighing once she slowly stood straight.

"I-I'm not used to-to this.." She admitted, taking in a deep breath to at least try to tame her stutters. "I'm sorry, I-I'll try to-to um… I-I'll work on it." She promised, taking another bow as he fought back a frown. He had crap he needed to work on just like her, like this for instance…

She wasn't in the wrong, just uncomfortable around him. He wasn't making it comfortable for her, so her habits came out. But what was he doing to make it this bad?! _'I'm not doing anything other than sitting down!'_ He thought, giving her a once over as she was bowing yet again.

"Stand up, I don't care." He breathed, standing from his seat as she slowly straightened her back once more. He's never had this... Whatever _this_ was, and he didn't want to screw it up. There was a reason why he chose her to become his wife, and he wanted to find that out without scaring her off. "We'll work on it…" He sighed, walking towards her which caused her to tense. "The loser says I'm too hard on you, so… I'll work on that while you work on your stutters." He said, getting a shy nod out of her as they stood inside one another's bubble.

"I-I'm not intimidated b-by you… I-I just don't know you." She admitted, causing him to nod as she continued. "A-And I don't understand.." She whispered, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked at the ground and he tilted his head in confusion. _'Why me?...'_ She questioned, looking at her left hand as though it would be the last time. _'Why pick me of all people…?'_ She thought, taking in a deep breath as she looked back up to study his face. "I-I want to understand you."

"You will." He reassured her, taking in a deep breath as a small smile crept up on her face. He closed his eyes and uncrossed his arms, feeling her piercing eyes on his features. "Do you like what you see, Hyuga?" He teasingly asked, opening an eye to peek at her now reddened face. _'I want to understand you as well…'_

"I-I was— I-I was just— I-I'm sorry, how rude of me to-to stare!" She apologized, frantically waving her hands as he closed his eye and smirked. He studied her facial features all the time but knew she wouldn't call him out on it like he just did her.

"I'm going to be your husband, I think it's okay." He scoffed, causing her hands to freeze as though their reality hit her. "How would we repopulate if we don't find each other attractive." He mumbled mostly to himself but she heard him loud and clear. _'D-Does that mean he finds me…?'_

"Y-You find me a-attractive?" She shyly asked, frowning once he swiftly turned around and began walking towards the dining room entrance until he stopped. "S-Sorry, I-I shouldn't assume-"

"You should also stop apologizing so much." He said, taking his leave as her eyes widened. Did he find her attractive or not? Did she upset him or not? Why was he more confusing than her!?

She puffed her cheeks as she untied her apron and sighed, shaking her head as though it could get rid of her confusion. He was handsome, but everyone knew that. His outer appearance didn't mean anything to her, she wanted to know if he was handsome on the inside… that's if he'd let her in. _'This is all so much…'_

* * *

Did he find her attractive? Tsk, what kind of question was that and why would he answer it so openly like that?! He found no one attractive, he's never had time to find someone attractive.

His goals have always been the same, but the main one that he had for years was his _main_ priority. He didn't have time for romance, he needed to become stronger. Now though… he has time for romance and he's completely lost.

You don't roughly handle someone you claim you love and want to be your wife, he knew that. His mother wasn't around as long as he would've wanted, but she still taught him some ways and that wasn't meant for the mother of his children.

He knew he wasn't gentle though, so needed a gentle person… _'Hinata.'_ He thought, rolling his eyes as he jumped from roof to roof. He didn't have much practice with girls, and he's only kissed one person and that person was sadly the loser he was trying to find now, but he was trying.

 _'Trying my ass…'_ He scoffed, coming to a halt as he saw the Hokage building in site. He didn't know how to do anything with a woman and hated it. He was stuck, stuck and didn't know how to become unstuck! _'How is this more difficult than killing brother?'_ He thought, shaking his head as a sigh escaped his lips.

When he wasn't strong enough to defeat Itachi, he became stronger. How did one go about this with women though? And not just any women but… _her_. He knew he wasn't gay, just like he knew he wasn't asexual, but it was now awkward between him and Hinata because he wasn't about to just "fanboy" over her.

She was something to look at, but he couldn't say attractive. He never tried looking for attraction, he always tried reading her. She'd never open up to him, so he took it to himself to open her up himself. _'Dammit…'_ He hissed, balling his fist as he contemplated her attraction.

* * *

"…And then he left." She breathed, placing her hands on her lap as her sensei took in her words.

When she realized Sasuke left she decided to leave as well, needing someone she knew she could trust to rant to and came here, to Kurenai Sensei's home.

It was a lot to process, especially when the poor woman's been in the dark about her ex-students love life, but now that she knew she was extremely supportive and understanding… something Hinata wasn't expecting due to Shino and Kiba's reactions.

"If I'm honest, I thought he liked other men," Kurenai confessed, causing Hinata's eyes to widen and laughter to erupt from her soon after. "It's true, and not that it's a bad thing, I would've never expected him to pursue you." She admitted, smiling as Hinata shook her head and sighed, swallowing her giggles as she agreed.

"It-It's weird, especially when there's t-two sides of him." She breathed, causing Kurenai to raise an eyebrow in confusion so explained herself. "W-When intoxicated, he rushes our proposition even though we aren't engaged yet and he um… tends to compliment me and ask if he's doing it right, it's quite embarrassing-"

"Oh, Kami…"

"I-I know... but when he's sober… he's confused and-and blunt and… walks out." She gestured towards the front door, sighing as Kurenai nodded in thought. "I-I know it must be hard for him to open up due to everything he's been through but… he-he _came_ to _me_." She mumbled, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Why me?..." She asked, looking deep into Kurenai's eyes for an answer she could not give.

"Oh, Hinata… I don't know." She admitted, causing her ex-student to frown as she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "But, I do know he does find you attractive in some way as he came to you." She started, causing Hinata's frown to slowly fade as she continued. "He has women whose chased after him for years, Sakura being the main culprit. He could've gone to her or, kami, any other young woman in this village _and_ out of this village, but came to you." She said, softening her look as Hinata bit her lip. "Does that answer your question?" She asked, getting a shy nod from Hinata and smiled. "Good."

Hinata came to Kurenai for answers on Sasuke leaving her like that. His actions made her believe he didn't find her attractive, but Kurenai was right. If he didn't find her attractive, why did he break into her bedroom to propose to her? _'It still doesn't answer why he wants me and not the others though…'_ She thought, fighting back a frown as she watched her sensei pick up after her daughter and gently smiled.

* * *

He made it inside the Hokage estate, not even bothered to knock as Kakashi didn't wait for it. They stared at each other for a moment until Sasuke finally asked,

"Where's Naruto?"

But of course…

"I was just about to ask the same for Hinata." He teased, causing the last surviving Uchiha's eyes to briefly widen. "I'm the Hokage, I have eyes and ears everywhere-"

"So you know about us?" Sasuke asked, fighting back a frown as he thought, _'like there is an us..'_ and Kakashi tilted his head, intertwining his fingers as he studied Sasuke's face.

"It's not every day an ex-heiress move out of her compound and into a one bedroom apartment with the last Uchiha on earth," Kakashi stated, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes as a smile crept behind the Sixth Hokage's mask. "Are we expecting wedding bells soon?" He asked, smiling wider once Sasuke looked away from him.

"Not in a million years." He breathed, frowning as that statement seemed more realistic than the wedding one. "I'm courting her." He admitted, shaking his head as Kakashi nodded his. "It's not going well." He said, taking Kakashi aback a bit.

"What do you mean?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows as Sasuke sighed and explained himself.

"I've spent most of my life trying to kill my brother, not trying to seduce women." He spat out as though it was obvious. "I'd never give into seduction either, not even with Karin, and she tried every day." He admitted, rolling his eyes as he recalled the redhead. Kami, she was annoying. "The lack of intimacy I allowed myself to have with women is very slim, leaving me absolutely oblivious with Hinata. I can't even tell if I find her attractive or not." He confessed, rolling his eyes once more as Kakashi nodded.

"Well, Hinata _is_ a beauty to look at." The Sixth Hokage said, causing Sasuke to freeze as he continued. "She's matured lovely, both mentally and well, physically-"

"She's not even half your age-"

Kakashi laughed, "That matters?" He asked, getting no response so continued. "She's a beauty inside and out, can cook amazingly so I've heard, and is also the domestic type… not to mention her kunoichi skills— She's pretty much attractive on and off the field, isn't she?" He asked, smirking behind his mask as Sasuke's eyes widened. "Attraction doesn't only come from appearances, but from within." He stated, pointing at his chest as Sasuke's eyes softened. "Courtships almost always leads to marriage, you just have to open up with her." Kakashi reassured him, frowning once Sasuke frowned.

"How?" He asked, genuinely lost. "Okay, she's attractive, but how do I connect with someone I barely even know-?"

"You connected with Naruto before you two even ended up on the same team. You two need to find things you two have in common-"

"How? There's absolutely nothing we have in common-"

"I'm sure there's something, like your parents-"

"Tsk, what about our parents? My father was the head of the police and our clan while my mother was the head of our household-"

"Her father's the head of her clan as her mother was the head of their household, but-"

"And her parents are still able to do that, while mine are _dead_. We have _nothing_ in common, if anything, I should just-"

"Her father's alive, yes. But her mother…" Kakashi trailed off, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen as he nodded. "She was younger than you when the massacre happened to your family, but it was just as bad." He breathed, studying Sasuke's face as he continued. "Being in the field we are in, we see a lot of things. Children lose their parents, parents lose their children, it's a horrible cause… but we always come together and make better." He said, straightening himself as Sasuke gave a small curt nod.

"You lost your entire clan as Hinata lost her mother and father for a few years, but now it's time for you two to grow and create better." He stated, looking deep into his ex-students eyes as Sasuke did the same. "I don't want to hear you, the student of me, the Sixth Hokage and the best friend of the future Seventh Hokage give up because that isn't you and it's not our way." He lectured, smiling behind his mask as Sasuke sighed. "Courtship isn't easy, and sure as hell isn't like killing your brother, but you'll get the hang of it. Try group dating, it works all the time." He suggested, smiling wider once Sasuke turned to make his leave. "Oh? So you don't need Naruto anymore?" He asked, fighting back a laugh once Sasuke halted.

"No…" He answered shortly after, smirking to himself as a thought came to mind. "But I do need something else from you." He brought up, turning his head back to look at Kakashi and smirked wider, "Call it an early wedding gift."

* * *

She was beginning to pass the Ichiraku shop when suddenly a frown took over her lips. _'Are they inside there?'_ She questioned herself, tempted to activate her bloodline but didn't, telling herself to just walk home as her feet walked her inside the shop.

"Darn." She mumbled to herself, briefly widening her eyes as the old man greeted her.

"Ah, welcome to my shop! Take a seat and my daughter will be right with you!" He chimed, causing her to hesitantly nod as she did as told. _'W-What am I doing?'_ She thought as she began waiting for the owners' daughter. _'J-Just leave, Hinata, just leave…'_ She thought, jumping once the brunette came up to her with the biggest smile.

"Hi, may I take your order?" She asked, gently gesturing towards the menu that Hinata didn't even bother to pick up.

"O-Oh! Um… actually, I-I wanted to ask a question." She mentioned, frowning as she already knew the answer. Sasuke and Naruto weren't here, she would've felt their chakra by now.

"Of course." The brunette with the name tag Ayame said, waiting for Hinata's question patiently as Hinata thought of a new one to get her out of this mess. "Ma'am?" She called, awkwardly smiling as Hinata snapped back into reality and blushed.

"Oh! S-Sorry! Um… C-Can I take a to-go for me and my… my fiancé?"

"Oh! Of course, yes. What would you like to order for to-go?" Ayame asked, causing Hinata to mentally groan as she simply said,

"S-Surprise me, please." And the woman smiled, taking her leave behind the counter as Hinata exhaled the breath she didn't even know she was holding. _'My fiancé? R-Really Hinata?'_ She lectured herself, sitting there in nothing but silence and in her thought until the woman brought a white bag out with their logo and delicious smelling food within it.

"Here you are!" Ayame chimed, getting a small smile out of Hinata as she took the bag. "Have an amazing night."

"Thank you! You too!" Hinata thanked, immediately taking her leave and began making her way back towards her and Sasuke's apartment.

She had an amazing time with Kurenai and her daughter Mirai, but while there, Kurenai reminded Hinata of her plans for the weekend. _'I need to ask if he wants to join us.'_ She reminded herself, holding the bag closely to her chest as she disappeared within the streets and began taking the rooftops, making it towards their place within seconds if not a minute.

She unlocked their door and slipped her sandals off, noticing how dark it was yet again in their one bedroom. "S-Sasuke?" She called, getting no response. _'H-He's probably out with Naruto...'_ She thought with a frown, slipping into her house shoes as she made her way towards their kitchen.

She made a small glance inside their living room and frowned, remembering last night when he scared her. "He can be such a bull-AH!" She screamed, bumping into a tall figure that nearly knocked her on the ground if they didn't catch her.

Her eyes squinted once the hall light turned on and she frowned, connecting kekkei genkai's with the man of the hour. "S-Sasuke! C-Can you stop scaring me?" She asked, deactivating her byakugan that she didn't even know activated as he deactivated his sharingan and smirked.

"Stop falling for it." He countered, causing her lips to part. "Don't the byakugan see through walls?" He teased, looking deep into her eyes as she bit the side of her lip and nodded, defending herself.

"Th-They do! Just… I-I think it activated once we bumped into each other." She said, closing her eyes as she felt like he was staring deep into her soul and blushed once he finally released her. "S-Sasuke, I… I have a quest-"

"I'm sorry." He said, causing her eyes to shoot open and her eyebrows to furrow as he looked away and suddenly became… shy? "I shouldn't have left, especially since that's not going to get us nowhere but stuck." He explained, noticing how her grip on the bag of food tightened, so decided to make this confession quick. "Yes, you are attractive to me, but there's more to this than that…" He mumbled, causing her blush to deepen. "For the last time, I want us to get to know each other, so… will you…" He mentally groaned, fighting back a grimace as he forced the words to come out. "…Will you go on a date with me?" He asked, causing her eyes to nearly pop out as he forced himself to look at her.

"Okay." She whispered, shyly nodding her head as he studied her reaction with confusion. _'Just okay?'_ He thought, watching her lips for a better answer as she continued. "I-I'd love to get to know you better, so… a date sounds like a lovely idea." She said, giving him a genuine smile as she felt a surge of giddiness flow through her and he felt a surge of blood flow towards his cheeks and looked away. _'What the hell is she doing to me!?'_ He questioned himself, swiftly turning towards the kitchen with her behind him.

"Good, we can go on it this Thursday." He planned, getting a nod from the Hyuga girl as he tried taming the redness in his cheeks. She gently tapped his shoulder which caused him to tense but he still turned around with ease. "What?" He asked, looking at her shoulder instead of her face as she looked at his slightly reddened face and giggled. _'She tapped me only to laugh at me? Tsk, maybe I'm being too ni-'_

"Th-Thank you and um… want to eat with me?" She asked, lifting the bag of food as his eyes widened and giggled once more. "I-I ordered for two, so I-I definitely won't be able to finish this alone." She assured him, connecting eyes with him briefly before heading towards their dining table.

"Hn." He replied, making his way towards the table himself as he thought of Kakashi's words. _'You're welcome...'_

* * *

 **Chapter end! She's happy as he's embarrassed, oh the adorableness, haha. I finished this chapter around 11 pm and it's now 1 am and I'm beat, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and no, I do not know when the next will be out, but I know I'll upload it as soon as I finish it (I always do, haha).**

 **I like where I'm going with this, especially where he's being nice and etc then throws in a rude comment or says a harsh thing like this: "For the last time, I want us to get to know each other". HAHA, I don't know, it make's me laugh a bit, especially when I picture him irritatedly saying it. Kishimoto stated it himself how Sasuke's gentle and way more open (I don't know the exact words and is too lazy/tired to look it up) with Sakura now that they're married and that's where I'm trying to go for this marriage/story.**

 **Obviously, Naruto and the others don't see this side, but his woman, in this case, Hinata, does. She just needs to work a bit hard to get to his center right now.**

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! It makes me happy and somewhat emotional, haha. TheBana and I spend a lot of time writing and we always encourage one another to post it on here. The Hidden Relations I made actually for her one time when she was sick, and she encouraged me to upload it on this... I can't thank her enough just like I can't thank you all enough, it truly means a lot (I'm emotional while sleepy, haha, sorry). See you soon!**


	5. Update

Hello! It's Hana and no, this is not a chapter, but an update.

I am sorry that I haven't posted chapter 4, but I'm working on it. It's taken me this long simply because I've been busy and distracted by life. It's also very hard trying to write something uplifting when you have writer's block from hell, haha.

Recently, I've gotten back into the ropes though and actually noticed some mistakes. Like this, Hinata's the politest person in the Naruto Universe, but she uses literally 0 honorifics towards Sasuke. Now, she didn't use any towards Kiba either, but they're close friends and it's normal for friends to drop it. I might touch this subject in the story, but if I don't, let's just ignore it, haha.

The next chapter, I can't really say when will be up, but I can tell you that some touchy subjects are filled up on along with a checkup ;P, but of what and with who? That's for you guys to find out.

Though I've been gone for a while, I'm back and its only thanks to the amazing reviews you guys gave the last chapter. Like this one from Hina Quack; "Please update soon! I love this so much and I'm so excited for the next chapter", and this one from Dassa-chan, saying; "Wow, just found this fic and I'm loving it! I just couldn't stop reading! Please continue. I have a BIG test for a job in April and here I am, reading your story cause I love how you portrait both and the flow too. Love from Brazil" and my favorite one from Itachi's Queen; "Omggg! This is adorable! Sasuke's in character-ness is so much fun! I'd really love to know where this is going. I'm glad they're making progress! Sasuke Uchiha is definitely blushing! Yay! Great job, Hinata! I also like how it's taking slow, I mean it's Sasuke and Hinata. This is an awesome fic! I love it and want to see more! Thank you!"

Thank you! All of you, I swear, I feel very honored and can't wait to give you guys more. Now, Dassa-chan, I hope you passed your test as Itachi's Queen, your content is just as good (Yes, I've read some of your stories, Haha).

That's all for my update. I'm back and again, next chapter will be coming soon :)!


	6. Mission

_**Chapter four…**_

* * *

She searched the clouds on her back with Shino, taking a different approach with training today as the comfortable silence embraced her and the wind made sweet music in her ears. She truly needed this, especially after the past few days she's had..

On **_Monday_** , her father had requested a visit, or as Sasuke called it, a check-up to see if he was treating her right. It went well as far as no bruises, but her father wasn't the happiest to hear that not only were they not comfortable enough to sleep in the same bed together, but they haven't even been on a date yet to test their compatibility.

She assumed Sasuke would tell her father about their planned date on Thursday, but he never did. It confused her as they didn't have to take his lecture, but she too didn't speak on it until later when he did.

Now, when they first moved in together, she compared Sasuke to her father immediately. He commented on her kunoichi skills as though they weren't up to par with her comrades, and he observed her like a hawk, something her father has literally done her entire life. She didn't like it, and when Sasuke shared his opinions with her about her father "taking over" their courtship, she realized she just didn't like him..

 ** _Tuesday_** slowly passed with him wanting to follow her, or as he called it, wanting to "bond" with her. At first, she saw it as sweet, but it slowly became known that this wasn't a friendly outing, but more like a learning experience to him. She was a lion as he was the hunter, observing her every move with sharp eyes.

Picking up her favorite afternoon snack somehow became a crime with the surprising fruit lover who of course had to hate sweets too. Hinata, the sweet-loving Hyuga. She just couldn't see joyful years to come with him, and it saddened her because she couldn't back out of this courtship now.

Which left her here, on **_Wednesday_** , a day before her date with Sasuke, lying in a field of grass with one of her best friends, lost in thought.

It wasn't like she wasn't trying to get to know him herself, because she was. He just didn't let her in; he never did. She could ask him his opinion on something, and he'd simply shrug or ignore her altogether, and she didn't know what to do with that!

She just wanted to connect with him, but he was making her lose interest by reminding her more and more of her father and his coldness. She sighed, closing her eyes to try and take in such serenity, until Shino's bugs began to buzz.

"Someone's coming." He cautioned, sitting himself up as Hinata did too once he said, "For you."

She didn't need him to tell her who it was for her to know, because it was—

"Lady Hinata, Lord Hokage has requested your company this evening." Said an ANBU masked ninja who flickered in front of them, towering gracefully over the duo until they both stood to their feet and politely bowed a greeting. "He's asked to see you as soon as possible." They urged, getting a small nod out of her before disappearing within a blink of an eye.

She looked over at Shino with guilt ridden eyes, hating to have to cut their visit short but he simply side hugged her, sending her on her way with little to no words as in his eyes, the Hokage waited for no one (No one being himself as he's seemingly always the last one called inside the Hokage's office).

With one last look back at Shino, she made her way towards the Hokage building, nervous. What could the Hokage have planned for her that needed her assistance as soon as possible? A mission, but with who? And with what ranking? So many thoughts circled her mind, but one stood out the most.

The possibility to miss this date with Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

He casually made his way towards the Hokage building, not bothered with the fact that Kakashi requested to see him as soon as possible because before he was rudely interrupted by that ANBU, he was peacefully training before sunset.

Ever since he stupidly asked Hinata out on this date, it was as though the universe kept telling him to try harder. A day after she accepted his request, her father complained about their progress, and even the day after that, Naruto had a few things to say about their non-existent bonding moments.

He couldn't do anything right, at least when it came to her, and it irritated his soul. Maybe they just weren't as compatible as he first thought? Maybe all of this was simply a waste of both their time, and they both should just leave before it was too late.

 _'_ _No..'_ He thought, despite the fact those thoughts circled his mind every day. He couldn't back out of this, not when they haven't even been on their first date yet. Her fathers' words on Monday angered him, but not because the man was wrong, but because he was right.

During the first two weeks of living together they should've gone on their first date, but instead neither of them wanted to acknowledge each other, let alone have a full-on conversation. What were they supposed to talk about? The circumstances that brought them here?

Drinking, drinking— She probably thought he was some kind of aspiring alcoholic, who was just a drunk talking nonsense one night about marrying her only to back out the next day hungover. Well, though that happened, he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of being correct.

He could've fell for anyone, but why her? It couldn't have been for her annoying stutters, or how easily she blushed, or the way she'd politely excuse herself or apologize or greet— She was just so different from all the other women that drooled over him, that it was annoying to put a finger on why he wanted her to be the mother of his children and the Matriarch of his fallen clan.

Dammit, here he was thinking of her yet again. "Damn ANBU.." He grumbled to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets as he made his way through the midday busy streets of the Hidden Leaf. It wasn't the ANBU's fault that he couldn't stop thinking of the midnight-haired woman, but it _was_ their fault for interrupting the _one_ thing that distracted his mind off her.

Trying to bond with her, he found out she LOVED cinnamon buns. A disgusting, sugar-infested treat that pained his teeth by simply watching her bite into them. _'How did she devour four within the walk home?'_ He thought, recalling yesterday as he then remembered her face after biting into his favorite snack, a tomato.

It's fruit! Something much healthier for two powerful ninjas' like them than cinnamon buns!

He sighed as he made his way inside the building, sensing familiar chakra's from all over to the point he couldn't tell who was where. He sensed Hinata, but he also sensed Naruto—everyone else he could've cared less for and making himself inside the Hokage's office (without knocking of course), he ran into just the two faces that was on his mind.

"Ah, Sasuke, I'm glad that you can finally join us." Kakashi greeted his ex-student, getting a "Hn" in response as he stood next to the shy Hyuga that studied her sandals intensively. Sasuke noticed as Kakashi watched her and nearly furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but stopped himself once Naruto silently handed him a tightly sealed scroll.

"What's this?" He asked, unraveling the scroll as Kakashi intertwined his fingers and laid back in his seat.

"Last Saturday, we sent ninja 012620 on an intelligence mission, but we have not heard word back from him, nor has a messenger bird been sent over. I'm sending the two of you to receive intel and to report back his whereabouts once you have found him." Kakashi explained as Sasuke skimmed through the scroll and Hinata stood there in silence.

The sixth Hokage studied both raven-haired ninjas' and fought back a frown. Oh, how were their children going to come out? "Naruto has already booked a motel just outside our borders for the two of you, I'm sure one room is enough, correct?" He questioned, causing Hinata's face to heat up and Sasuke to pause in his skimming as they both looked at Kakashi as though he's grown another head!

He tilted his head innocently, ignoring Sasuke's warning glares as he closed his eyes and smiled. "What? Trouble in paradise?" He asked, getting a small smile out of Naruto as Hinata shyly looked up at Sasuke. _'L-Lord Kakashi_ _ **and**_ _Naruto knows of our courtship? Wonderful…'_ She thought, looking back down at her sandals once Kakashi then said, "If so, leave such troubles at home annd what else?" He questioned himself, looking up at Naruto as though he had the answers, which in a way, he did.

As Naruto told Sasuke, he started his training under Kakashi to become the next Hokage a couple days ago, and already he's seen how the usual blond-haired idiot was slowly maturing. Briefly connecting eyes with his old sensei, his blue-orbs lit up as he then looked back at his two friends and took over.

"I've booked the motel under your ninja IDs, and within that scroll is what the two of you need to look out for. I… I know this might be a bit awkward-" He stopped himself once Kakashi raised his hand, and sheepishly scratched the back of his head as the man continued for him.

"I'll meet the both of you at the gate within an hour to see you guys off, but for now.. Lady Hinata, you may be excused." He sent off, bowing his head once she politely bowed and took her leave. Once the door closed shut, Sasuke slammed the scroll on the older man's desk and hissed,

"What the hell, Kakashi? Out of all the kunoichi and shinobi in the village, you had to send _us_?"

Instead of replying to the heated Uchiha, he decided to place his attention on his sympathetic apprentice. "Naruto, me being Hokage means that whenever I call in my ninjas, I cannot put my emotions before the villages needs." He lectured, getting a strong nod out of Naruto as he continued.

"If I call in Guy, or Shikamaru, or even you Sasuke, I do not stop to think; hey, maybe I shouldn't make one of my comrades or one of my ex-students who I know is more than capable in handling themselves risk their lives, because it might be awkward or too dangerous and embarrassing for them. I look at the problem at hand and the ninjas with the right skills that could solve that said problem." He stated, staring both men down.

"Hinata's byakugan _could_ come in handy for this search mission-" Naruto uttered before he got interrupted,

"Exactly my thoughts when I chose her for this mission." Kakashi clarified, causing Sasuke to scoff.

"I also chose _you_ , Sasuke, for this mission because knowing you, I know you'd want to protect the future of your clan by yourself. This mission is an S-rank mission, I need the two of you to be as discreet as possible. It started with ninja 012620 going in undercover for intel, but now five days in, we still haven't gotten a word back." Kakashi explained deeper, staring deep into Sasuke's eyes as he then said. "If 012620 has gotten caught by Kirigakure, you can kiss this peace zone and any thought of a peaceful future for your future clan goodbye."

* * *

He numbly walked back towards their apartment, lost within and out as he now had to pack to leave the village for however long. How did Itachi do it? How did Itachi just selflessly serve this village as though it was everything? This place was shit, all of it.

He always contemplated leaving the village for good and simply starting over somewhere new but knew he wouldn't be happy. Not only was that something pointless to do with the best friend he had, but he knew the council would be THRILLED about the move—he couldn't live with that.

Not after everything they did to him and his clan. They were gonna watch him build his clan back up, kid after kid. _'And I'd be happy…'_ He thought, hoped. The word happy was so foreign to him.. Happy, how did one be that so willingly and free?

He used to know, but its been so long…

He watched the faces of the strangers that passed him by, thinking to himself about where they had to be and their thoughts. It was better than being trapped in his own mind where his mind raced from this unexpected mission to their date tomorrow.

Of course, this entire week they've been free except the one day they needed to be. _'Just my luck.'_ He thought as he made his way up the stairs, meeting eyes with just the woman he wanted to see. Hinata. She was sat on the top step with her head resting in her hands, and she looked just as beat as he was.

He passed her up and made his way towards their front door, fighting back a sigh once she sat up and followed him inside silently. Throwing the house keys on the end table, she made her way down the hall without a word. He watched her back intently, she was more quiet than usual?

He hesitated at first, taken aback by her silence towards him as she was too polite to willingly choose that, at least that's what he thought. He slowly made his way down the hall and pushed her—well, their bedroom door open, and there she was.. packing.

She looked up from her backpack and offered him a small smile before putting her focus back on fitting her toiletries inside the bag, but that wasn't enough for him. "What's wrong?" He asked, causing her to pause in her movements. This time, she was taken aback.

What was wrong?

It wasn't like she could tell him that she was looking forward to getting this mission to miss their date because they were going on this mission _together_ —but that wasn't the only thing bothering her..

"Um.. this mission." She mentioned, connecting eyes with him once more before shyly looking away. "012620, is Kiba…" She made known as she shyly fiddled with her zipper. He watched, but couldn't process what she wanted from him?

Kiba? "Who's Kiba?" He asked, raising an eyebrow once she looked up at him as though he was insane. In a way, she was thinking along those lines. He truly knew nothing about her, did he? But he wanted her to be his wife, the mother of his children?—Ridiculous.

She couldn't pat herself on the back and say she knew more about him than he did her, because what she knew everyone knew. His brother massacred their clan, and he left the village in order to get revenge for his fallen clan. She never saw him as a bad guy for that, but others might say different.

"K-Kiba Inuzuka? He um… He's one of my old teammates in team eight." She told him, causing an awkward silence to fall over them. Team eight—Wait.

"Canine boy?" He questioned, staring at her side profile once she shyly nodded. "Hn, I remember. He was just as annoying as Naruto-"

"N-Naruto wasn't th-that bad-"

He scoffed, "Try being on the same team as him." He said as he made his way towards the closet and began to pack himself. "Well.. Kiba.. he wasn't _th-that_ bad either." She tried to defend, which only made him scoff out of amusement. "Oh yeah? How so?" He asked, not really interested in the answer but it was something to say as he looked over his weapons.

"Well.. He-he could have his moments, but Kiba has always been very loyal and caring towards his comrades. I-I could trust him with my life, as I've done countless of times before." She stated with an ease that left him speechless. Those were the most words she's ever spoken to him, and it was about a man he could care less about..

He didn't want to know about her canine-loving friend and how much she trusted him compared to how much she trusted _him_ , her future husband. But nonetheless, he took in this information. Kiba Inuzuka, one of her teammates from when they were younger.. He needed more.

"Do I have to stress about the two of you running off before the wedding?" He asked, trying not to come off as jealous, but mentally cringed when it seemed exactly like that. She paused in her actions, taken aback and a little amused at the last Uchiha's assumptions. "Not that I'd care, I just don't want my time wasted." He misled, causing the small smile from her lips to drop as a small "oh" escaped her lips.

"W-Well no, we—He's like fa-family..."

He toned her out as her stutters made themselves known; she was embarrassed or caught off guard. One of the moods he's been putting her in a lot lately. Was he trying too hard, or not hard enough? He didn't know how to please nor what to say around her. It was like everything he said or did was wrong, and he noticed…

Maybe this mission was a good thing, yeah. _'It'll be the two of us out of this hellhole of a village to meet with this canine-loving best friend of hers.. Who's a male that she swears is like family. If this is true, he's definitely going to be protective over her, and that's_ _ **definitely**_ _going to be annoying. Who's the other guy on their team, and what's her relationship with him?'_ He thought to himself, and it was as though within a blink of an eye, they were out the door and on their way to the front gates of the village.

They walked side by side, both in silence as the villagers watched them with curious eyes. They knew that people were going to start talking about their presence out and about together, and neither of them knew how they felt about that.

For Sasuke, he could care less. In his eyes, it was none of their business as it was none of their business about his clan being massacred all those years back. They didn't want to do anything to stop it, nor did they honestly care. He became the lone avenger who "betrayed" the village in order to kill his brother who became a psychopath that simply snapped—they knew nothing of his clan, or the truth, so they could've stayed in the dark for all he cared.

Hinata on the other hand, their eyes were killing her. Growing up under judging eyes, it made her feel intimidated. She could've guessed what everyone was thinking—the Hyuga's eldest daughter was seen yet again with Sasuke the _murderous_ Uchiha, what on earth was _she_ thinking?

She didn't know, if anything, she's just been reacting. No one was too suspicious of them yet, but she knew if they were able to go on their date tomorrow, the news would've gotten around faster than a wildfire, and she didn't want that.

If word got around that she and Sasuke were courting each other, she knew she'd have to explain herself to more than her inner circle, and she just wasn't ready or comfortable yet. She knew some might think of her as lucky, but she was far from it.

 _'_ _Sakura..'_ She thought, mentally groaning to herself as she knew that wasn't going to be an easy conversation to have. Her and Sakura had grown close over the years, both wishing that they got the men they both loved, but Hinata's came to the realization that her pink-haired friend didn't know who she truly loved during the years.

Sakura has told Hinata countless of times about her love for Sasuke, but the woman has never told her about the day she confessed her love to Naruto, and it broke Hinata's heart when she found out by Kiba, because Hinata being Hinata.. she couldn't get in the way of Naruto having a chance of being with Sakura, the woman he's claimed he's loved ever since she's laid eyes on him.

Despite her cutting all romantic ties with Naruto though, she knew that Sakura was still head over heels "in love" with Sasuke, _her_ future husband. She shook her head with bitter amusement as she thought how ironic it was that after all these years of wishing to be Mrs. Hinata Uzumaki, she was somehow about to become Mrs. Hinata Uchiha…


End file.
